The Fairest of Them All
by Teampara55
Summary: Once upon a time...


**The Fairest Of Them All**

_**A/N aroomofonesown wrote a story titled Fairytale, No Fairy and it inspired me to write my own. In this story I wanted to depict Pam as the 'knight in shining armor' so to speak**_

All alone she sat in a room full of servants as they prepared her for the ball, her mother (and the princess used the term loosely) had planned to force her hand into that of the Nobel and wealthy prince Benedict's. princess Tara sighed as she looked upon herself in the reflective glass, practicing the false smile that would grace her proud jaw and cheekbones for the evening. Though, the prince would make the perfect husband and king, her heart betrayed her common sense and ached for another. A woman.

No. Not just any woman, she was Venus- Aphrodite- eve ; the perfect woman. This goddess entranced her, engulfing her sensibilities until all that remained was her essence.

They met in the palace a fortnight ago. The goddess's name was Pamela, she was from what the queen called a 'barbarian clan'. The thought of this beautiful rogue warrior stirred feelings in the pit of the princess's stomach that she'd never felt before. The feeling reminiscent of the flapping of hummingbird wings. It was altogether frightening and invigorating.

Princess Tara buried those emotions for the time being. Tonight she had to let Benidict down easy. She wasnt sure how but the young princess was resourceful. She had no doubt she would figure it out as she had many times before.

Her mother, Queen Lettisha III, was a glutinous drunk. She lived for spiced spirits- any flavor spirits to be honest. So much so that

she'd become so unseemly the princess had to become the 'front woman' for the kingdom so to speak. If Tara was the democratic president with good intentions her mother was the majority republican congress, holding both the power to veto the princess's every bill and the authority to reformat them in a manner that solely benefit herself and people of her stature.

'_I knew that fair enchantress would be trouble. I just wasn't prepared for her to be worth it_.', the princess thought, a real smile caressing her lips.

The princess was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't see nor hear the curvy intruder landing gracefully behind her through the open window, deep blue eyes twinkling with adoration as she took in the sight and scent of her mate. The intruder lowered her hood, the fine black silk revealing wavy blonde hair held out of her face by twin braids along the crown of her head. Pulling the cloth that concealed a face that only angels bore the right to own. A fond smile flirted with full pink lips before they parted to speak. To the beautiful intruder the princess looked like a gift marked especially for her.

"For me? You shouldn't have", the intruder could not help but quip, a lustful and almost possessive gleam in her sapphire hued eyes, as her fangs descended.

A surprised gasp escaped the confines of the princess throat as she spun around at preternatural speed. Her senses just registering the scent of the ocean and lillies.

Her mate.

Tara knew her Pamela would not take kindly to another suitor vying for her affections. In fact, Tara was infinitely positive their would be wide spread mayhem and blood shed if this particular issue was not handled with care. Pamela of the northern clan was a force to be reckoned with especially when the rights to her mate were called into question.

"Pamela", she couldn't help but breathe out dreamily, as she glid across the room with all the grace expected of one fit to rule, into her loves arms.

A soft purrs emitted from the blonde's chest as she nuzzled dark slightly sun bleached locks. For a few moments Tara forgot her duties as future queen, forgot about her alcoholic mother, and her undoubtedly awkward meeting with the prince. In Pamela's arms none of those thing mattered. This was home.

A sharp knock on Tara's chamber door brought her back to reality.

"The time is upon us princess, are you ready to see your prince?", the disembodied voice of Tara's lady's maid called out.

Tara felt Pamela's body tense before growls started pouring from her lips in rapid succession. When she looked into once deep blue eyes she gasped, her pupils had dilated to the point where only a thin ring of vibrant blue remained. Pamela's eyes were cast at the door before they fell on Tara.

"Where is he", she growled through clenched teeth.

'Fuck my existence', the princess thought.

The princess was in a world of trouble indeed...

TBC..

A/N-Tell me what you think and pm me if you have ideas.


End file.
